Memory Prism
by Hrist Valkyrie
Summary: SolomonSaya.Post anime. Dreams are mere fruits of a creative mind and it's anxieties, isn't it? Wrong. Dreams can be memories that lay, lock, deep within our hearts. Memories of a distant past we once lived, precious memories that we can not let go...


A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt writing Blood fic! Please be nice!

Ummm… The reviews will determine if I should continue this thing.

Seriously, just who'd write something that nobody reads?

SOLOMONxSAYA;

Don't get me wrong I like Haji too, I'm just more touched with Solomon.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own BLOOD

First chapter is 1st person POV. Why? It's easier to develop the plot that way but upcoming chapters would be 3rd person POV.

* * *

Music, classic piano, an orchestra. Those things fill my mind, my memory and my senses. But I can't see anything. I can feel, no, more like remember, twirling, holding and riding the rhythm of the orchestra. But for what purpose? Why was I dancing? All is dark still. I know I'm holding someone but I can't see who… It's becoming clearer by the moment, I can see the silhouette now, a female silhouette… 

"RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!" I turned-off the nuisance, my body, used to this same thing. Turning off the alarm clock everyday but to tell you the truth, today it seems rather annoying. For weeks, no, for years since I was I child I keep having this recurring dreams. Usually my dream is nothing but darkness with that same orchestra playing. This was the first time it became clearer and all thanks to my alarm clock, I never got the chance to see entirely that girl…

"SOLOMON! BREAKFAST!!!" I was snapped out of my reverie with my younger sister's voice. She really has a wrong timing for everything. She swung open my door none too gently, and there my cheery younger sister stood.

"SOLLY!!! I've been hollering for hours now! You damn pretty boy! If you don't eat you'll lose that pretty face of yours!" She said sticking her tongue out at me, so unlady like. I sighed at this sight but nonetheless, gave her my smile.

"Ojousama! How rude of you to shout to your niisan. A girl from the goldsmith family is----" John, our family butler for years now never get to finish his lecture.

"Is supposed to be of the finest ladies there is! I know!!! Ja, see you downstairs niisama!" My sister finished it off for him and run-off.

I saw that John isn't finished lecturing my imoto yet.

"Let her, John. Faye is still young anyway, still full of childish glory." John bowed at me and left.

* * *

"ne, ne, ne NIISAMA!!!!" I heard Faye as she snatch the business newspaper I was just reading. Why can't she just sit still?! "Yes?" I ask with the same charming and calm expression that I naturally have. 

"Niisama! I heard you last night!!! You little!" She impishly accused, nudging me at my side.

"What is it, Faye? Another one of your games? Faye I'm busy right now regarding business, give that back now…"

"Iyada!!!" She childishly crossed her arms and huffed.

"I am NOT playing games! I heard you last night! You were saying 'who are you?' 'please wait' in your sleep. Other times I hear you say something like, 'We're compatible…' and sometimes, 'Just call my name…'" She continued, trying to mimic maybe the way I sounded in my sleep.

Those words… I think I have said them before but to who and why?

"HAHAAHA!" I was deep in thought when I heard Faye laughing at me and string at me with those eyes full of her childish glory as if she just won something better than the world itself.

"If I didn't know better…" And there, she's starting again…

I get-off the limousine cause anyways were at the Cing Fleches, I think it's rather too early for me to get a douse of Faye. Strange enough she just get-off the care silently and followed me. I should have known better…

When we arrived at a floor full of employees where I was going to check on how things were going, she started it.

"OH SOLLLY! POOR GUY, YOU GOT REJECTED, DON'T YOU! Oh my poor brother!!! I should have known! Why, with all the 'who are you, please wait, compatible and call my name'!!!! My poor poor brother! Let me give you a hug!!! Now you're drowning yourself to work! Don't worry I still think you're the handsomest guy in my eyes, not like I see anyone else too much anyway!" She said overdramatically, throwing herself at me and hugging me to death.

_So impish…_ Something I can't help but to adore in her. I just smiled at my sister's antic as she continues embracing me.

It's always like every weekend when she doesn't have classes. She'll go with me to the company, do something over foolishly and dramatically. The employees just smiled knowingly to me, probably, they're getting used to her antics. I smiled back to them. I lowered myself so my sister's feet is now torching the floor, "Okay, you did great today Faye, let's go get you some ice cream now." I whispered at her ears and she immediately perked-up and run-off ahead.

* * *

A/N: So what you think? It's only the beginning, the next chapter if anyone would review and tell me to continue would have more. 


End file.
